The Chase, Hide, & Road
by daisukiklove
Summary: She is Yukihara Mikan, a wanted, noted alice. "Make 'em go extinct, Wipe them out." He is Hyuuga Natsume, an alice hunter w/ an unexplainable alice hatred. What would happen if these two crossed paths?
1. Unexpected meeting

**Hi Minna! This is my first ever fanfic :) Please enjoy and review and comment on it; im still working on my writing skills**

**P.s (Even though this doesn't change the story,) Mikan & Natsume are 17 yrs old right now!**

* * *

The brunette runs, heavily panting, not giving a second glance back. Catching up close to her were 3 hunters. An arrow pierces her leg, slicing her skin. Not feeling any pain because of anxiety numbness, she glances down to see the damage that's been done. Paying too much attention to the gushing blood, she trips over a stump and crashes. Walking through the mist of the blurry scene, the silhouette of a muscle man comes, pointing a gun at the brunette's face. With all the strength left in her, she quickly absorbs a teleportation stone and vanishes before blacking out.

* * *

Waking up to an unknown scene, I slowly sit up, feeling the sharp pains from before. Where am I? I look around. Something doesn't feel right; At the corner of my eyes, I felt an intense gaze from a pair of glowing, crimson, red eyes pop out of the shadows. Taken back by them, I felt a chill run down my spine. "Oi! Are you okay?" it said. Lurching forward, a man about my age appears with raven black hair and the same pair of eyes from earlier.

"I'm fine. Where am I? Who are you?"

"What, no thank you? It's the least you can do after I saved you." Did he just scoff at me?

"Huh?"

"You came out of nowhere and collapsed on my feet, mumbling 'help me!' and refusing to release your firm grasp on my feet."

Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, I apologized.

"What are you doing here? The only people who should be in this area are the hunters."

Remembering I was on unsafe territories, I lied, "I ran away from home & have a sickness."

"I see. Well I don't care so you better get going soon"

"Please let me accompany with you!" I blurted out not giving a second thought. Did I make the right choice in offering? Thinking it through, i thought 'Can I really trust this stranger? Looking at him, he seemed pretty reliable and isn't showing any intent to kill me...'

He stared at me for a long time, so I gave a pleading look back. "... I guess I have no choice. Fine, polka."

... Eh...?

Why would he call me that? Looking down, I finally realized these weren't my clothes. Wait, did he change me?! Seeing my freak out, he smirked in amusement.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of akwardness, mortification, and fidgiting, he spoke up, "Hyuuga Natsume. Just don't get into trouble and don't be nosy."

"Yukihara Mikan. Please take care of me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will add the next chapter as i write, i guess. :P I have some ideas for future chapters, but am terrible at piecing them into a chapter...**


	2. Found out

**Hi minna! Thank -you sooo much for reading my story and reviewing! Sorry if this took a while to come out...**

* * *

The rest of that day was spent with me recovering & him wondering off to who-knows-where. When I asked, he just said, "shut up ugly! It's none of your business. I already told you to not be nosy!"

* * *

The next day, we walk in silence for a while, I stare at the scenery. A butterfly crosses the road to his side. As I follow it with my eyes, I turn to face him.

The brunette's amber eyes lock into those crimson eyes, lasting for what seemed everlasting. Time slows down for Mikan.

"What are you looking at?"

I immediately realized he broke the gaze, as I continued staring at him, in a daze. My face goes bright red. The corners of his lips ascended.

"W-what are you talking about?!" I stutter, attempting to end this topic. Unable to respond with a witty remark, I just looked ahead.

"Wahh!" Too flushed to notice, I had crashed headfirst onto the ground by a rock.

"Clumsy."

Changing the subject, he says, "Where are you going to anyway?"

"No where in particular, I guess. I have nowhere to go and not really a place to return to..."

"I see.." For the first time, I saw a soft, yet sympathetic look on his face, like he was really thinking about me. I felt a lot of compassion coming from that one look. It made me smile and get all warm inside. Wait, why is my heart beating from this? Quit it heart! I won't falter that easily.

Suddenly, a bunny unexpectedly hops up to Natsume and takes a necklace that was hidden under his shirt and runs away with it. Wide-eyed and panicking, he runs after it, shouting, "keep going on" , so I do just that. Why was there and why was that necklace so important? He looked like he would murder the bunny if he didn't get it back... Weird.

About a few minutes later, I hear a rustle in the bushes. Since my only weapons were my Alice stones being inserted and used, I willingly absorbed a random stone into my body, ready for what I think might be a hunter. Since Natsume wasn't around and the footsteps were growing louder and louder, I aimed my hands towards the direction it came from, ready to strike. I blasted with what turned out to be the ice stone. With what looked like a close call, it quickly dodged the shot before revealing a blonde. Missed... I'm doomed...!

"Hmm. Nice job." He spoke, masking a poker face.

Hearing another set of footsteps approaching, i thought he called for back-up, so I kicked with all my might, knocking Natsume to the ground. Oops... "What's wrong with you?!" He said pissed, scowling at me. Slowly, he turned his gaze and attention behind me. "Ruka? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you left and came for you. Who might this be?"

"Ugh. Some chick that decided to tag along." Fixing his eyes back on me, he goes, "This is my friend and he's joining us."

Eh? Im going to be busted! Please don't tell! In a state of inaudible shock, I freak out in my mind. Blondie notices and chuckles.

Prepared for the worst to leak out, he instead responds "Nogi Ruka. Nice to meet you." He then comes close to my ear, and whispers, "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me" , a mischievously devious smile plastered on his face. I'm scared.

* * *

After settling down, I decided to go for a walk to help un-boggle my brain and process everything. After going for hours, I found myself lost. Darn my lacking sense of directions and being too deep in thought! Trying to retrace my steps, I carelessly got whacked in the face with a branch, stumbling backwards, and fell off a tiny cliff. Airhead! Trying to get up, i realized my arm had crashed against the rocks, & was shooting unbearable pain, causing me not to move. I yelled for help.

About to loose hope, Natsume's head peaks out from the top. "Baka! You're so stupid to be able to fall from a cliff." I pout. He starts insulting me while making his way down. Slipping, he falls and lands with a thud, and was unable to move, too.

"Who's the Baka now?" I say, obviously enjoying this too much, given our situation.

"Shut up! How are we going to get out now?"

"I guess we don't so let's stay and maybe Ruka will find us soon."

That somewhat calmed him down. I'm so hungry... He stares at me, for my tummy rumbled. I'm too embarrassed to say anything, so we sit in silence.

"Oi. Aren't leaves suppose to be edible?" He spoke up. I just eyed back and forward between him and the plant ,with raised eyebrows. I'm pretty sure leaves aren't suppose to be black & murky, if that's even possible.

Noticing I was unresponsive, he shrugged and plucked one off, popping it in his mouth anyway.

* * *

It was nearing dusk. I guess we wait for tomorrow to come. Yawning a whole bunch, I try to snuggle for warmth during this chilly night. I bump into Natsume. I quickly push off from him, thinking he was going to make some kind of a remark. To my surprise, he didn't. All I heard was some mumbling and felt sweating. Was he okay? Turning over to his side, I saw black slowly cover his whole body. It made me feel scared and sorta sick. "Ne Natsume are you okay?"

No reply. I get anxious.

Looking back at him now, I remember that's how Persona's Alice worked. It was a longshot, but worth a try, so I attempted to steal the poison out of his body, hoping it works. To my surprise, it actually did!

How did he get it in him? The only weird thing that happened today was the leaf. Was that it? How did it have transitional rotting Alice in it?

Without noticing, Ruka came out of nowhere, revealing a ballistic glare that stabbed daggers into her. "What was that? What did you do to Natsume?"

"There was something in him."

"Yeah right! You're pretty dangerous... Well you better watch after yourself, because I'm keeping my eye on you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! P.S. im sorry I'm making Mikan use up alot of alice stones, it's just that since Mikan's supposedly around non-alices, her nullification & stealing alices doesn't come as much in handy, so I just put that she has a giant pouch full of stones she got from her mom -The sloppy excuse of this wirter :( go ahead and slap me with a cookie :(**


End file.
